


I think, I'm in love with her

by LizCarroll2612



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizCarroll2612/pseuds/LizCarroll2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon has a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think, I'm in love with her

**Author's Note:**

> Written before 8x8.

Leonard came home at 22:30. He was surprised to see Sheldon sitting on the couch in front of the tv that was switched of. He was even more surprised, when he saw Amy was lying on the couch. Her head was in Sheldon's lap and she was sleeping.

The fingers of Sheldon's right hand were interlaced with the fingers of her right hand. Sheldon looked up, when he heard Leonard enter.

"Hi!" He whispered. "Don't wake her up."

Leonard put his key into the bowl with the door as quietly as possible. "Why is Amy sleeping here?" He asked.

"She had a really hard day. She wanted to go home right after work, but I really wanted to see her tonight. So she came to watch dr who with me although we had agreed from the beginning, that she could sleep, while I continued watching."

"You accepted, that your girlfriend comes here to watch dr who with you and already from the beginning plans to fall asleep? Isn't that heresy?" Leonard teased him.

"It is, isn't it?" Sheldon agreed. "But she was so tired and to let her sleep here was the only possibility to get her to come here tonight. And I really wanted to see her..." he repeated. He looked down at Amy and smiled almost unnoticeable. He stroke a strand of hair from her face with his free hand.

"Could you get a blanket for her?" He asked, looking up to Leonard. "I can't get up without waking her and I don't want her to get cold."

Leonard nodded and got a blanket. He helped Sheldon, who couldn't really move much, without risking to disturb Amy, to put the blanket over Amy.

"Are you gonna stay here the whole night?" Leonard asked.

"Until she wakes up. I really don't want to disturb her. She was so tired, I really don't want to wake her up." It seemed like he was completely caught in his thoughts and didn't even realize, that he had just repeated something, he had just said, for the third time within minutes.

"Do you want to watch something?" Leonard asked. "Should I get you the remote?"

Sheldon shook his head. "The remote is here, I switched of dr who with it." He pointed to the remote on the coffee table completely within his reach, limited as it was by Amy's head in his lap. "I don't want to watch tv." He added as dreamlike as before, while his eyes had already returned to Amy.

Leonard felt like an intruder, when he again saw the slight smile on Sheldon's face, while he was watching Amy. "Well, good night then!" He said and started to head for his bedroom. Sheldon didn't answer. He seemed not to have heard him at all.

"Leonard?" He heart Sheldon say, when he just had entered the corridor to their bedrooms. "Yes?" Sheldon looked at him, as if he had just gotten groundbreaking but shockingly unexpected results in his research data."I think, I'm in love with her." He almost whispered. He looked at Leonard as if he expected an profound scientific interpretation of these surprising data.

Leonard was as surprised as Sheldon seemed to be. Not by the fact Sheldon had just discovered, because that was really nothing new to him, but by the fact that Sheldon himself had realized it, and obviously felt the immediate urge to share his discovery with his friend.

"That's... Great," Leonard said. He wasn't sure if Sheldon considered this to be the right reaction.

Sheldon seemed to need a few seconds to process Leonard's answer, and to consider if the right answer would not have been a declaration of compassion, about how horrible it was that this had happened to dr Sheldon Cooper, whose career now might be over, because his focus was drown away from physics to this girl on his couch. But after a few seconds his face relaxed. "Yeah," he said with a deep sigh of relieve. "It is!" His eyes returned to Amy and he didn't even seem to realize that Leonard turned around and continued to walk to his room.


End file.
